The Power of the Dark Crystal 5
|pub_date = July 26, 2017 |pages = 29 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #4 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #6 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #5 is the fifth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary While Jen and Kira deal with the chaos the Skeksis have wrought on the castle, Thurma and Kensho are out in the wilds of Thra on the run from the Royal Guard, unaware that something far more treacherous followed their trail: the Chamberlain.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #5 (of 12) Plot In the forest, Thurma runs with SkekSil in pursuit. She fall off a lodge and ends up in a swamp, which she knows she will be unable to cross. A group of creatures infected by the blight rise up from the sludge and advance on her, so she runs for it. At the cliff, the Royal Guard search for Kensho and the Lord Commander orders them not to stop until he is found. Kensho climbs back up the cliff, but as he reaches a ledge he is attacked by a catlike creature and falls. He grabs a branch, but cries out and catches the attention of the scouts. They demand to know where the shard is and he states that he will only tell Jen or Kira. Jen calls to him from below and tells him that they must find the shard and destroy the Skeksis. At the Castle of the Crystal, SkekZok examines markings on the floor and informs his fellow Skeksis that the Crystal has shown him the shard in a high and dangerous place and tells them that if it is not found the Crysal will remain dark forever. They hear UrSol calling out as he also examines markings on the floor. Kira finds his song beautiful and asks Aughra why the other UrRu do not join in. She replies that it is not their way and that UrSol has always been rogueish and impatient by their standards. She states that it is pointless trying to force them into action, as they are content to sit and watch the world die and never bend an oar. She strikes the tuning fork on her staff and the sound compels Kira to sing. In the forest, Thurma runs from the blighted creatures as SkekSil calls out for her to wait for him. She is confronted by a massive creature and is about to attempt to heal it with fire. SkekSil urges her to go through with t, stating that the sickness is everywhere and that she should burn the whole forest to heal it. She runs away, knowing that he only wants her to burn her fire out. At the cliff, Jen tells Kensho that he only wants for their world to survive. Kensho asks about the fate of Mithra and the Firelings and Jen replies that if they destroy the shard it will mean the end of Thra and begs him to help save them all. Kensho angrily declares that he pledged his life to the Crystal to save his family and has seen only greed ever since, with the soldiers piling up offerings while they let others starve. He states that Thurma is good and true, as Gelfling are supposed to be, and that he lied to her to bring Jen the shard. He blames Jen for his inability to listen and save both Thra and Mithra despite being a wise, brave and mighty hero of legend. He then chastises him for riding the Garthim that once wiped out the Gelfling race and refuses to hand over the shard, telling them that they will have to kill him to get it. At the castle, Kira and the UrRu continue to sing. Aughra grows tired of this and returns to her observatory. She sees Bohrtog, a blue dragon-like creature, fly past the Castle and knows that the UrRu have summoned it. In the forest, Thurma continues to reject SkekSil's urging that she burn it all. Soon the monster corners her and she has no choice but to unleash her flame, which sets the whole forest ablaze, much to SkekSil's glee. Her flame significantly diminished, Thurma continues to run. At the cliff, the Lord Commander loses his patience and orders the scous to take Kensho, with Jen insisting that he not be harmed. As they close in, the scouts spot the shard on a lower branch. Kensho drops down to it and Jen cries out in dismay. The lower branch breaks and Kensho grabs the shard as Bohrtog catches him in mid-air and flies away. The Lord Commander asks what the creature was and Jen replies that he does not know, but that it was something wondrous. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -5 3.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -5 1.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 05 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 05 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics